The Black Sisters: Death, Pain and Shame
by Phoenix-021
Summary: Bellatrix. Andromeda. Narzissa. Drei Schwestern, jede wählt ihren eigenen Weg. Jede verliert und gewinnt, jede liebt und hasst. Und jede muss büßen.


Es war einmal eine alte, mächtige Dynastie mit dem Namen Black, die sich der Ideologie des reinen Bluts untergeordnet hatten. Doch die Familie verlor an Macht und Bedeutung, bis nur noch 2 Zweige existierten. Aus dem einen Zweig entsprangen drei Mädchen, gemäß der Tradition benannt nach Sternbildern.

Bellatrix, die älteste, eine dunkle Schönheit, die schon als Kind voll Stärke ihren Überzeugungen folgte.

Andromeda, dem Aussehen her wie Bellatrix, doch völlig anderer Gesinnung. Sanft und intelligent.

Narzissa, die jüngste, eine zerbrechliche weiße Schönheit, die heimlich von Liebe und abenteuerlichen Romanzen träumte.

Während Bellatrix in den Dunklen Künsten versank und Narzissa die heimlichen, verbotenen Träume verbannte und ihrer Familie folgte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wusste Andromeda nichts mit sich anzufangen.

Anders als ihre Schwestern zweifelte sie. Zweifelte an der Ideologie, der ihre Familie seit Jahrhunderten folgte. Sie zweifelte an dem Rassismus, an dem Inzest, an den strengen Regeln, an den ethischen Grundsätzen, die praktisch nicht existierten, an der Unterdrückung der schwächeren, an allem.

Und deswegen bot der sprechende Hut ihr an, nach Gryffindor zu gehen. Und deswegen konnte sie nie so sein, wie ihre Schwestern; war nett zu denen, die Bellatrix beleidigte und verfluchte und Narzissa still mit Verachtung strafte.

Man kreidete es ihr nicht an; sie war nicht so wie ihr Cousin Sirius, der offen gegen seine Familie rebellierte. Sie war einfach Andromeda, die nett zu allen war.

_Die drei Schwestern wurden erwachsen und jeder wählte ihren eigenen Weg._

Bellatrix ergab sich den Dunklen Künsten. Lebte nur noch für die hilflosen Schreie Unschuldiger, für die Macht, die durch ihren Körper floss, für den Sog der dunklen Zauberei, der sie in andere Sphären übergehen ließ. Und für die Verehrung des Dunklen Lords. Sie lebte in der Dunklen Magie und sie würde an ihr zugrunde gehen.

Sie wurde Todesserin, die wohl Überzeugteste von allen. Alles andere war nebensächlich, die seit lang her arrangierte Heirat war nur in diesem Punkt positiv, dass ihr Mann auch ein Todesser war. Ironischerweise waren sie in ihrer Treue zum Dunklen Lord und zur Ideologie mehr vereint, als sonst ein arrangiertes Ehepaar.

Andromeda sehnte sie sich – hatte sie schon immer – nach Freiheit, die ihre Familie ihr nicht gewährte. Die Freiheit, ihre Freunde selbst auszusuchen, die Menschen selbst zu beurteilen, sich zu verlieben; die Freiheit, selbst zu entscheiden, selbstständig zu denken.

Aber sie war nicht mutig genug, ihre Familie zu lassen. Sie war immer noch eine Black. Sie war immer noch eine Slytherin.

Bis sie sich verliebte. In einen Jungen, den ihre Familie verabscheute. In einen Jungen, der ihr das bot, wonach sie sich so sehr sehnte: Freiheit.

Und sie lief mit ihm davon, verließ ihre Familie, die sie daraufhin verstieß.

Narzissa folgte den Pfaden, die ihre Familie ihr ausgelegt hatte. Sie war kalt, erhaben, anmutig und gehorsam. Sie heiratete den Mann, mit dem sie schon von Kindesbeinen an verlobt war und gebar einen Erben. Sie erfüllte ihre Pflichten.

Den Wunsch nach Liebe, den sie einst gehabt hatte, lag begraben in ihrer selbst und wenn sie daran dachte, konnte sie nur noch darüber, über ihre einstige Naivität lachen.

Nur selten erschien ein ehrliches Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, der Weggang und Verrat Andromedas hatte sie kalt und hart gemacht. Und manchmal sehnte sie sich nach ihrer Schwester, doch wie alle verbotenen Gedanken und Gefühle, genauso wie die Bewunderung, die sie für sie empfand oder die kleine Stimme, die sagte, dass die Reinblut Ideologie keinen Sinn machte, verdrängte sie es, verbannte alles aus ihrem Kopf, ignorierte es gekonnt, bis sie all diese Dinge nicht einmal mehr wahrnahm und selbst das glaubte, was ihr immer gepredigt und was sie selbst sich vorgebetet hatte.

_Sie hatten jede einen Pfad gewählt und jede führte ihr Pfad woandershin._

Bellatrix wurde ihre Treue zum Dunklen Lord zum Verhängnis.

Der Krieg endete zugunsten der anderen und ihre Taten, ihre Überzeugung, ihr Glauben wurden verachtet, gehasst und bestraft. Sie ging - und das tat sie stolz und erhaben, wie es nur eine Black konnte – dafür nach Askaban. Nach Askaban, wo die Dementoren ihren Verstand langsam zerstörten und sie wahnsinnig wurde. Und sie klammerte sich an das, was ihr am meisten bedeutete, was ihr am wichtigsten war, was ihr _Leben_ war – ihr Stolz und ihr Glaube an den Dunklen Lord und die Reinblut Ideologie. Und das war auch das einzige, was ihr blieb. Ihre Schönheit, ihr Verstand…..all das – war verloren. Für immer verloren.

Andromeda bereute es nicht, ihre Familie verlassen zu haben.

Sie war glücklich. Glücklich mit ihrer Freiheit, aber vor allem glücklich mit Ted. Und als sie ein Kind gebar, dachte sie, ihre Welt wäre perfekt.

Und selbst als der Krieg kam, war sie glücklich mit ihrer kleinen Familie, auch wenn sie manchmal traurig war, weil sie wusste, dass die Menschen, die sie einst ihre Familie genannt hatte, ihr Leben für Nichts hergaben. Auch wenn sie Angst hatte, um sich, um ihre Familie, um ihr Land. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihr Land vielleicht in einen bodenlosen Abgrund gestürzt werden würde – von den Menschen, in denen das gleiche Blut floss wie in ihr.

Aber sie hatte ihre Familie. Und sie glaubte an sie, glaubte verzweifelt daran, dass sie eine Zukunft zusammen hatten, auch wenn wenn sie wusste, dass es dafür keine Garantie gab und dass das nicht besonders wahrscheinlich war.

Sie überlebte den Krieg. Ohne erwähnenswerte Schäden.

Narzissas Leben war perfekt, so wie sie von außen hin immer perfekt gewesen war.

Vom Krieg bekam sie nicht viel mit. Sie hatte nichts zu befürchten. Sie stand auf der richtigen Seite. Auf der, die wohl gewinnen würde. Natürlich ergriff sie nicht gänzlich Partei, sie war klug genug, sich nicht einzumischen.

Auch nach dem – so anders als gedacht verlaufendem – Ende des Krieges gab es keine Probleme. Ihr Mann kaufte sich frei und ihre Familie war eine der einflussreichsten und wohlhabendsten Englands.

Doch sie war nicht glücklich. Die verbotenen Gedanken, die…_Abgründe,_ die in ihr klafften, lagen immer verborgen, auch vor sich selbst. Der Preis für diese Selbstignoranz war ein leeres Leben, das sie kalt werden ließ. Und den heimlichen Scham für sich selbst verbarg sie in Arroganz.

Einzig allein ihr Sohn konnte sie glücklich machen und ihr echte Freude bereiten. Er war der einzige, den sie je aus vollem Herzen liebte. Selbst als er älter wurde und seinem Vater nacheiferte, nichts mehr auf die Meinung und Gefühle seiner Mutter gab.

_Alle drei Wege der Schwestern waren dazu verdammt, kein glückliches Ende zu nehmen._

Bellatrix kämpfte unerbitterlich für ihren Herren. Und sie versagte trotzdem. Niedergesetzt in der Gunst des Dunklen Lord hatte sie dessen Launen zu tragen, bekam seinen Hohn zu spüren, wo sie früher immer nur seine Anerkennung gespürt hatte. Doch sie kämpfte weiter. Für eine gesäuberte Welt. Für den Dunklen Lord. Sie kämpfte mit einer Kraft, die aus ihrem Wahnsinn resultierte. Und mit einer derart immensen Überzeugung, die alles, ihr komplettes Sein ausfüllten. Doch die daraus entstandene Arroganz war zu groß. Und ihr Verstand merklich gering. Sie unterschätzte etwas, was sie nicht unterschätzen hätte sollen: Die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Kind. Und so starb sie. Getötet von einer Mutter, die um das Leben ihrer Tochter kämpfte und fürchtete.

Andromedas Leben zwischen den Kriegen war glücklich. Vielleicht _zu_ glücklich für eine Black.

Doch der zweite Krieg nahm ihr alles.

Ihre Tochter war im Widerstand und heiratete einen Werwolf, der genauso kämpfte wie sie. Und so sehr Andromeda hoffte, der Dunkle Lord würde nicht siegen, so sehr sie es für richtig hielt, zu kämpfen, so sehr sie es freute, dass ihre Tochter die Kraft hatte, den zu lieben, den sie wollte, so hoffte sie manchmal voller Scham, ihre Tochter hätte das alles nie getan, wäre nie dem Wiederstand beigetreten, hätte nie einen gesuchten Werwolf geheiratet. Denn dann wäre sie in Sicherheit. So sicher man eben im Krieg sein konnte.

Doch so war es nicht und Andromeda hatte Angst. Angst um ihre Tochter, ihren Enkelsohn, auch um ihren Schwiegersohn. Und – natürlich – Angst um ihren Mann, der als Schlammblut und sein Leben fürchten musste. Ihr Mann floh, als es immer schlimmer wurde und sie blieb zurück mit ihrer kleinen Tochter, die plötzlich so erwachsen war und eine eigene Familie hatte.

Sie erfuhr von dem Tod ihres Mannes durch Greifer durch das Radio.

Als ihre Tochter ihrem Mann in die Schlacht folgte und sie mit Teddy zurückließ, wusste Andromeda, dass sie sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Sie ahnte, was kommen mochte, doch sie hoffte, sie hoffte, sie betete, dass ihre Tochter wieder lebend zurückkommen würde.

Ihr Schwiegersohn starb. Ihre Tochter starb. Sie _starb_. Wurde umgebracht. Von ihrer Schwester. Ihre ältere Schwester tötete ihre Tochter.

Narzissa lebte plötzlich in Schande. Ihr Mann hatte versagt und landete in Askaban. Und sie und ihr Sohn waren von nun an verachtet in der Gesellschaft. Doch sie blieb stark. Für ihren Sohn.

Der Preis für das Versagen ihres Mannes war hoch. Es war ihr Sohn. Der Dunkle Lord wusste, dass sie ihn liebten und darum musste er zahlen. Er wurde gebrandmarkt. Mit einer nicht zu bewältigende Aufgabe und der Drohung, sie umzubringen im Gedächtnis entfernte er sich wieder von ihr und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als jemand anderen zu bitten, ihrem Sohn zu helfen. Es war ihr egal, dass sie verraten werden und er Dunkle Lord sie bestrafen oder töten könnte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben tat sie etwas, was sie wirklich für richtig hielt. Für ihren Sohn.

Auch er versagte und sie mussten mit dem Dunklen Lord in ihrem Haus in Angst leben. Und Narzissa hatte Angst. Um sich, ein wenig um ihren Mann, aber vielmehr um ihren Sohn. Und sie versuchte, irgendwie, ihrem Sohn Sicherheit zu schenken. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste wie. Selbst als er wieder in Hogwarts war, musste sie um ihn fürchten, denn der Dunkle Lord wusste, dass er ihrem Mann und ihr viel bedeutete und er wollte sie leiden sehen, gab ihnen Schuld an dem noch nicht erreichten Sieg.

Letztenendes entschied sie sich gegen den Dunklen Lord. Für Draco. Sie ließ Harry Potter, den größten Feind des Dunklen Lords und aller Todesser, am Leben, um Informationen über Draco zu bekommen und zu ihm zu gelangen.

Sie stellte sich gegen die Grundsätze und Gebote, die ihr gegeben worden waren. Weil sie ihren Sohn liebte und ihn nicht verlieren wollte.

Und Harry Potter besiegte den Dunklen Lord und Narzissa wusste, dass sie diesmal für ihre Taten bezahlen werden müssten.

_Und am Schluss mussten sie alle einen Preis für das Brechen der Black`schen Regeln zahlen._

Bellatrix hatte sich in den Dunklen Künsten und Mächten verloren. Aber eine Black verliert sich nicht, behält immer die Kontrolle.

Sie zahlte mit vielem. Mit ihrer Moral, ihrem Verstand…..  
>Aber der endgültige, der letzte Preis war ihr eigener Tod.<p>

Andromeda hatte zu viel gezweifelt, das falsche geliebt und war davongerannt. Eine Black zweifelt nicht an ihrer Familie, sie folgt ihr und glaubt an sie. Eine Black liebt weder Freiheit, noch ein Schlammblut, eine Black liebt gar nichts.

Sie zahlte mit dem Tod ihres Mannes und ihrer Tochter. Sie zahlte mit dem Schmach, zu wissen, dass ihre Schwester ihre Tochter getötet hatte.

Narzissa hatte zu sehr geliebt. Sie war jahrelang immer auf dem richtigen Weg gewesen, war kalt und beherrscht und ignorierte die kleinen Zweifel in sich. So wie jeder Black. Doch sie liebte und das tat keine Black. Eine Black liebt auch nicht ihren Sohn. Und sie riskiert erst recht nicht den Sieg um ihres Sohnes Willen.

Sie zahlte mit Schande über ihre Familie, mit der Niederlage von allem, an was sie je geglaubt hatte, mit der Freiheit ihres Mannes und vielleicht auch der ihres Sohnes und ihrer eigenen.

_Vielleich schrumpfte die einst so mächtige und große Familie deswegen. Weil kein Mensch diese Regeln einhalten kann und jeder Regelbruch seinen Preis hat._


End file.
